Un Viaje en Barco
by cullenpattinson
Summary: Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, son enemigos desde siempre, ahora son embarcados en un viaje a Europa a un colegio el cual Isabella es obligada por su padre.


**Hateful Lemonade Contest**

Nombre:Un Viaje en Barco

Penname: cullenpattinson

Summaty: Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, son enemigos desde siempre, ahora son embarcados en un viaje a Europa a un colegio el cual Isabella es obligada por su no solo tendra que soportar a Edward en un barco si no tambien en un colegio el cual ella odia.

Pareja: Edward y Bella

Numero de Palabras: 4,631

Papa por favor, no quiero ir .- Le había dicho una y mil veces

Entiéndelo Bella es lo mejor, después me lo agradecerás.- Me contesto muy seguro

No tomo en cuenta mi opinión solo se dejo embaucar por ese señor y ahora yo Isabella Marie Swan iva de camino a Europa a un estupido colegio de niños ricos, no que yo no lo fuera si, tenia dinero, mi familia era de buena muy buena posición social, pero yo no era la típica niña rica mimada, no, no lo soportaría, odiaba a esos riquillos pero lo odiaba mas a el, al maldito que por su culpa iva ahora en este barco directo a ese colegio.

Edward Cullen, el hijo de Carlisle Cullen el Señor que por consejo de su hijo le recomendó a mi padre el colegio al que por odiarlo tanto no recuerdo ni el nombre, ese maldito vivía molestándome toda mi vida desde que lo conocí, nunca he entendido la amistad que su padre y el mío tienen, y por consecuente nunca lo he entendido a el, se cree la ultima manzana del universo, piensa que todas las mujeres caemos rendidas a sus pies, que tan solo por tener dinero cualquier mujer caerá en su cama, pero con migo se equivoco, lo odio, es un arrogante engreído que lo único que quiere en la vida es fregarme a mi y nada mas y gracias a su maravilloso cerebro que decidió trabajar cuando platicaba mi padre con el suyo, este le sugirió que me vendría bien entrar a su colegio, como si yo lo necesitara.

Estaba sentada en la cama de mi habitación meditando todo este embrollo, cuando escuche la puerta, pesadamente me levante y abrí me encontré a un oficial del barco el cual me entrego un sobre y se fue. Solté un suspiro y me senté de nuevo en la orilla de la cama, abrí despacio el sobre y lo leí:

Querida Isabella:

Espero te encuentres bien y descansada en la comodidad de tu habitación, la mañana es hermosa cierto? espero hayas salido ya a ver el sol, al menos para que tomes aire, estar encerrada no es bueno.

Espero estés enterada que hoy por la noche abra un baile en el gran salón, como no tengo con quien ir, espero verte ahi, lleva un hermoso vestido y bailare con tigo.

Saludos

"EC"

"Lleva un hermoso vestido y bailare con tigo"?.-

Que se supone que significaba eso?, ese maldito de Edward seguía burlándose de mi, todavía que por su culpa iva aquí se atrevía a esto, estaba muy equivocado si creía que iva a molestarme. Tendría que ir al estupido baile ya que era dedicada a todos los nuevos estudiantes del Sao Paolo, valla por fin recordé el estupido nombre del colegio.

En punto de las 8:00 en punto salí de la habitación, con un vestido negro estraple muy pegado a mi cuerpo, de la cintura para abajo caía una hermosa falda poco arriba de la rodilla, me dio un poco de frio por los hombros al descubierto pero sabia que en el gran salón estaba la calefacción.

Por fin entre bajando por unas enormes escaleras y para mi desgracia ahí estaba el imbecil de Cullen, por un momento me recordó ala escena de Titanic, cuando Leonardo Di Caprio espera a su amada en las escaleras, ah! pero el no era Leonardo Di Caprio y yo por su puesto no era su amada, así que tuve que reírme un poco de la situación.

Valla, saliste de tu madriguera, por fin?.- Sonrío descaradamente pero note que su mirada se posaba en todo mi cuerpo, y no se porque esto me hizo sonrojar.

No porque tu me lo hayas pedido, así que será mejor que estés fuera de mi vista Cullen.- Pase de largo y le di la espalada.- Y deja de mirarme así.- Agregue

Ja!, sube tu ego Swan.- Escuche su risa sarcástica.

Reí un poco pero lo ignore, pase por la pista de baile y llegue a donde estaban las bebidas tome una y a mi lado escuche una risa algo chillona.

Si, claro no se puede ser mas obvio.- Me gire y me tope con una chica aperlada el cabello era color castaño y ojos cafés claros

Oh, hola Isabella cierto? soy Jessica Stanley, bienvenida al colegio.- vi una sonrisa en su boca y creo que no me agrado para nada

Hola, gracias, creo.- No le corregí al llamarme Isabella odiaba ese nombre, pero no a todos dejaba que me llamaran Bella

Haciendo amigos Bella.- Agh, esa voz la reconocería hasta en la mitad del mundo y regresaría solo para deshacerme de ella

Edward!, hola guapo.- Note a Jessica muy entusiasmada con culle, ella corrió y lo abrazo por el cuello

Hola Jessica que tal, me da gusto verte a mi también.- El la tomo de la cintura y la pego mas a su cuerpo, no entendí mi molestia con esto así que desvíe la mirada.

Conoces a Isabella Edward?.- Pregunto Jessica

Claro es una buena amiga.- Que? acaso dijo amiga?, ah claro quería quedar bien con sus amiguitos, solté un risa y el me miro con furia

Si claro Cullen, como no, eres la persona mas despreciable, arrogante, egocéntrica y presumida de este barco, oh si eres mi mejor amigo.- Solté una risa sarcástica.

Y tu eres la chica mas sexy, hermosa y sensual de todo el barco y mas Swan.- volvió a sonreír con esa maldita sonrisa que tanto odiaba

Eres un idiota lo sabias?, te odio, por tu culpa estoy aquí, con esta bola de riquillos.- dije ya fuera de mi, a decir verdad esa sonrisa me había descolocado y no podía permitir que me viera débil

Oye, oye, yo no le dije a tu papa que te mandara aquí niña.- Por el sonido de voz que utilizo note que se había molestado

No, pero le dijiste a tu padre que convenciera al mío, quien demonios te creías para decidir por mi.- Si lo se estábamos dando un espectáculo pero aun así no me importo

Disculpa?, yo solo le dije que el colegio seria bueno para ti, jamás le dije que convenciera a tu padre de mandarte, si lo hubiera sabido jamás se lo hubiera dicho.- A este punto ya caminábamos mas cerca del otro ignorando a todo el mundo.

Claro que lo sabias, sabia que tu padre le diría al mío, querías tenerme aquí para fastidiarme la vida como siempre lo has hecho.- Me acerque mas a el furiosa y con los ojos llameantes

Tu no eres el hombligo del mundo, me llamas ego centrista y arrogante y tu eres peor, que piensas que todo el mundo esta pendiente de lo que haces y de lo que dices pero te tengo una noticia niña, nadie te soporta, nadie aguanta tus caprichos, todos te huyen.- En ese instante ya no hablábamos ya gritábamos

Callate!!.- Interrumpí pero siguió soltando palabra tras palabra

No, tienes que escuchar esto, eres una niña tonta, mimada, que cree que se merece la mas minima atención, tu cres que yo, perdería mi tiempo fastidiándote por dios!! no eres tan interesante, eres tan simple y común.- Note que se saltaba una pequeñita vena de su sien, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para contenerse

No nos dimos cuenta que ya estábamos el uno frente al otro mirándonos con furia.

Que pasa aqui Edward.- Escuche la vos de Jessica a un lado

Pasa que esta señorita nos aborrece.- Le contesto sin quitar su mirada de la mia

No!, solo te aborrezco a ti, te odio a ti, te desprecio a ti, todo esto es culpa tuya, y sabes que,yo tampoco quiero perder mi tiempo hablando con tigo.-

Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y sali corriendo, no me importaron todas las miradas, lo unico que queria era salir de ese lugar. Corri hasta la barandilla que estaba atras del gran salón, me quede ahi llorando llena de rabia contra todo el mundo, en especial contra el, quien se creía para haberme dicho eso, el no era nadie en mi vida, solo un imbecil que quería humillarme como todos.

Pasaron unas horas, no supe cuantas y regrese a mi habitacion, cuando iva cruzando el pasillo escuche a Jessica con alguien mas, era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, quise ignorarlos pero escuche mi nombre y me quede a oirlos.

Entonces esas son las ordenes de Edward?.- Escuche que dijo el chico rubio

Si, solo tienes que entrar a su habitación y dejarle esto debajo de su cama, el llamara al oficial y pensaran que ella se lo robo.- vi que Jessica le entregaba un anillo al rubio

Esta bien pero que conste que esto es todo de Edward.- El chico tomo el anillo y se lo llevo al bolsillo

Que?, ahora me iva a culpar de robo el muy maldito, que demonios le pasaba con migo al desgraciado, pero no, esto no se iva a quedar asi, esto ya era jugar sucio y para eso me pinto sola.

Corri a donde sabia estaban los oficiales que cuidaban el barco y cuando iva caminado desgarre un poco el vestido de todos modos jamas lo volveria a usar, desgarre de las dos orillas y un poco parte de mi abdomen, me arme de valor y llegue con el oficial.

Por favor, ayúdeme, se lo suplico ayúdeme.- Le suplique y trate de sonar lo mas convincente posible, no se me daba bien mentir pero tenia que hacerlo bien

Señorita que le paso, quien le hizo esto?.- Perfecto me habia creído

E..Edward Cullen, yo solo fui a disculparme por lo que le dije en el salon y el estaba muy enojado y de pronto comenzó a manosearme y a querer quitarme la ropa, fue horrible, espantoso.- Fingí estar llorando, cosa que no me costo mucho pues con lo enojada que estaba solte las lagrimas de inmediato

Esto no se quedara asi, venga con migo.- Me tomo de la mano y me llevo con el, supongo que por Cullen, ahora si me adelante a todo, el quería ponerme una trampa pues yo le pagaría igual

Llegamos a su habitación y note que la luz no estaba encendida, demonios esto no funcionaria si el no estaba como iva a explicar eso

El oficial ni si quiera toco solo empujo la puerta, y lo encontramos recostado en su cama, con unos pants y sin playera, me congele en la puerta, jamás lo había visto de esa manera, no se porque me recorrio un calor extraño en el cuerpo

Si oficial, se le ofrece algo.- Por lo visto no noto mi presencia

Me puede decir a que se debe que usted haya tratado de abusar de la Señorita Swan?.- El oficial tomo mi mano y me jalo dentro de la habitación

Que yo que!!!, perdon pero..-

Ella llego con sus ropas desgarradas y denuncio que usted habia intentado violarla.- El oficial iva a tomarlo y esposarlo pero el no lo permitió

No, discúlpeme pero esto es un error, como demonios te atreviste a decir eso Isabella, dile que no es verdad.- El me vio suplicando, sabia que si no decia la verdad me iría aun peor

Bueno, yo.- Demonios su mirada me habia intimidado

Señorita repita lo que me dijo, acaso el Señor Cullen no intento violarla?.- Pregunto el oficial

Bueno yo no dije violar literalmente, solo dije que me habia manoseado.- Pero note la mirada asesina de Edward

Oficial, podría permitirme unas palabras con la Señorita por favor.- Se estaba conteniendo note de nuevo la venita que saltaba en su sien

Cree que voy a dejarlo solo con ella, después de lo que quiso hacer?.- El oficial no se movio

Isabella, te lo pido a ti, podríamos hablar, tu sabes que no te hare nada cierto?.-De acuerdo estaba enojado muy muy enojado

Esta bien oficial, si pasa algo lo llamare se lo prometo.- Lo mejor era decirle la verdad, sabia que debia estar frustrado porque su pequeña trampa se le vino encima

Esta bien solo porque usted me lo pide, pero estare al pendiente.- El oficial salio y cerre la puerta, sabia que habria gritos y eso no era muy sano para nadie

En que demonios estabas pensando Isabella, esta bien que me odies y me lo digas delante de medio colegio pero que vallas y me acuses de violacion es denigrante, que rayos te cruzo por la cabeza.- Si lo sabia habria gritos

Que, que demonios me pasa, que rayos te pasa a ti, escuche lo que intentabas hacerme, esto no es nada tu me ivas a acusar de robo, asi que me adelante a tus planes.- Note cierta confusion en su cara

Que yo que!, dios de verdad de has vuelto loca, yo jamas haria algo como eso.- Ahora resulta que era inocente, pero no lo iva a dejar salirse con la suya

No, eres capaz de mucho mas, yo solo te quize devolver el favor antes de, es todo.- Iva a salirme pero el me tomo del brazo

Te cres la gran maravilla no es cierto?, cres que todos caemos con tus jueguitos idiotas.- El agarre en mi brazo se intensifico

Sueltame Cullen.- Trate de zafarme pero el no me dejo

No, ahora no te vas a salir corriendo como lo hiciste en el baile.- De pronto me aventó hacia la cama y ahi fue cuando me asuste

Voy a gritar Cullen asi que sera mejor que me dejes ir.- Quise en serio quise gritar pero mi voz no salia

Porque siempre vivimos como perros y gatos Bella, que hice para que me odiaras tanto.- Eso si que no me lo esperaba

Ya te lo dije tu tienes la culpa de que yo valla a ese estupido colegio.- Solte ya con lagrimas en los ojos, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados ese dia

Y yo te lo vuelvo a repetir, yo solo lo comente nadamas, jamas pense que tu padre accedería asi de facil.- El se sento a un lado mio y me aleje de el

Porque huyes de mi, que acaso cres que de verdad voy a manosearte.- Pregunto

Ja!, si claro como no, yo jamas te dejaria si quiera tocarme un pelo Cullen.- Cuando me di cuenta yo ya estaba pegada ala pared

En serio? y porque?, he notado que te pongo nerviosa cuando estoy cerca, eso es algo no?.- Y ahi estaba el egocentrismo

Me pones nerviosa pero de asco, solo eso.- Demonios lo habia notado y yo que pense que lo disimulaba bien

Yo no creo que te de asco.-

Entonces esto no lo vi venir, se me hacerco mas y me tomo de la nuca y me beso, senti sus labios en los mios y de verdad que quise soltarme, pero maldije a mi cuerpo cuando comenze a responderle, su sabor me volvio loca, sus labios sabian deliciosos, estaban tan tibios, tan suavez, pero de pronto todo termino y se aparto de mi.

Vez como no te doy asco y tu ami tampoco, porque huyes de esto Bella.- Y me volvio a besar

Esta vez me deje llevar y lo bese mas intensamente, pase mi lengua por su labio inferior y el entreabrió sus labios y senti su lengua danzar con la mia, el beso se hizo mas intenso cada vez, de pronto mis brazos lo rodearon por el cuello pegándolo mas a mi, y para colmo no me parecia demasiado cerca.

Sabes deliciosa Bella, deliciosa.- El murmuro en mis labios

Paso su boca hacia mi cuello y yo cerre los ojos, las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo eran increibles, todo alo que estaba huyendo este tiempo se arremolinaba junto, no podia sentirse asi de bien, pero se sentia asi, me sentia agusto con sus besos.

No Edward porfavor, esto no esta bien.- Mi voz sono mas un murmullo que nada

No Bella, sientelo, no lo sientes.- Pero claro que lo sentia por eso queria parar

El paso una mano por mi pierna y lo deslizo hacia arriba, ya no recordaba ni que tenia el vestido desgarrado

Eres tan suave.- Su boca ya iva a mitad de mi cuello y se deslizo mas abajo, senti su mano por mis muslos, aprete mis labios para no soltar un gemido, la sensación era absolutamente deliciosa, queria mas

Su mano llego hasta mi ropa interior y poco a poco la fue bajando, yo ya estaba perdida, y no sabia nada, ni porque estaba ahi, ni porque estaba haciendo eso solo me deje llevar

Quito por completo mi ropa interior y su boca estaba ya en un de mis pechos aun cubiertos por el vestido, con su otra mano fue bajando poco a poco el estraple y quede expuesta ante el, me miro como su fuera la maravilla del mundo y me senti algo cohibida, pero el se abalanzo a tomar uno de mis pechos en su boca.

Oh dios!!.- Solte sin pensar, estaba en el cielo ahora

Vez, siéntelo Bella, siente esto tanto como yo, eres hermosa y sexy, sabes delicioso, solo quiero probarte, complacerte.- Sus palabras sensuales combinadas con sus labios en mi pecho, deshicieron toda mi cordura

Sigue Edward, sigue.- solte con un fuerte jadeo

El no lo penso dos veces y me despojo de todo mi vestido, ahora si estaba desnuda pues no traía sostén debajo, yo me apresure y comencé posar mis manos por su desnudo pecho, se sentia tan bien, tan duro, varonil, observe que el cerro los ojos y solto un gemido

No sabes lo bien que se siente eso.- Jadeo un poco y yo segui con mi faena

El subio sus manos por mi cintura hasta posarlas nuevamente en mis pechos, su boca tomo mi pezón ya erecto por el calor inmenso que estaba sintiendo, lo chupo, lo pellizco y con su otra mano masajeaba mi otro pezón, sus caricias me estaban volviendo loca.

Oh Edward, eso se siente tan bien.- Dije cerrando los ojos y sintiendo una ola de sensaciones indescriptibles

El bajo una de sus manos por mi abdomen y llego a mi intimidad ya humeda, comenzo a frotarme con sus expertas manos y yo solte un grito de placer

Oh Dios, si, Edward.- jamás había sentido este placer, delicioso que el me estaba dando

Bella, estas tan húmeda, tan lista para mi.- Su voz ronca y llena de lujuria me lleno el oído y gemí de nuevo, quería mas, esto no era suficiente

Mis manos tomaron su espalda y comencé a masajearla, y lo acerque mas a mi, quería sentirlo mas y mas cerca, tome sus cabellos y lo acerque a mis labios para besarlo nuevamente ya habia extrañado su sabor en mi boca, mientras el seguia con su labor en mi intimidad. Senti un dedo introducirse en mi sexo y esto me mando directo a la demencia

Edward.- Gemi su nombre

Si mi amor asi, gime mi nombre, quiero que lo grites.- Senti su aliento en mi oido de nuevo, este hombre me estaba volviendo loca y yo no podia ni queria hacer nada para pararlo

El volvio a besarme ferozmente, mientras que introducía un dedo mas en mi, de pronto involuntariamente mis caderas comenzaron a subir y bajar en sus dedos, pero yo ya no queria sus dedos, no era suficiente, queria que el apagara el calor que me estaba consumiendo, me estaba quemando por dentro, sentía un nudo en mi vientre que quería salir como sea.

Porfavor Edward.- Comenze a rogar, no sabia como decirlo, solo sabia que lo necesitaba

Porfavor que?, dímelo Bella, dime que quieres?.- Oh no quería torturarme

tu sabes que por favor hazlo ahora!!.- Casi grite cuando senti que introducía un dedo mas en mi, ahora tenia tres, dándome placer y yo lo quería a el dentro.

No hare nada que tu no me digas Bella, dímelo, dime que es lo que tanto deseas.- su boca estaba en mi pezon derecho y sus dedos masajeaban mi sexo, era ahora o nunca tenia que decírselo

Te quiero dentro de mi ahora Edward ya!!.- Mi mano se dirigio hacia su miembro que ya estaba fuera de sus pants, tan ensimismada estaba en sus caricias que no sentí cuando se los quito, tome su erección en mi mano y comencé a masajearla lentamente

Oh dios Bella.- Senti un espasmo de el y supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto

Ahora Edward, hazlo ahora tómame.-

El me recoso mejor y se posiciono entre mis piernas abiertas para recibirlo, lentamente se introdujo dentro de mi

Oh Bella eres tan estrecha, deliciosamente estrecha.- Su rostro se posiciono en mi cuello y lo beso

Sentí que entraba y salía de mi lentamente, la fricción que sentía era inmensa, pero me estaba torturando yo quería mas no lo soportaba

Mas, Edward, mas fuerte.- Le pedi

El acelero sus ritmo y se introdujo mas fuerte, yo me apresure y enrede mis piernas en su cintura para ayudarlo a introducirse mas, lo sentí mas dentro y con mas fuerza y a ese punto me volví loca

Oh si, Edward, asi, sigue, sigue.- Mi voz estaba entrecortada y jadeante, el calor era inmenso estaba cerca de sentir la deliciosa explosión

Asi Bella, vente para mi Bella.- El me tomo de la cadera y me levanto un poco, sus arremetidas se hicieron mas rápidas y alocadas, estábamos cerca

Siguió y siguió, hasta que sentí el placer envolverme, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y convulsionar, el calor que comenzó a emanar en todo mi cuerpo era indescriptible, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y arquee mi espalda pegandome mas a el.

Ahh, si!! Edward..- solté y caí rendida al la cama, al segundo después lo escuche a el

Oh si Bellaaa!!.- Y el también callo rendido encima mío

Eso ha sido maravilloso.- lo escuche decir

Yo no respondi aun no me recuperaba de la sensación que había tenido, mi respiración se fue haciendo mas tranquila y fue cuando abri los ojos de nuevo.

Edward esto, yo..- no sabia que decir, ahora no podía gritarle ni decirle nada, esto ya no era igual

Bella déjame decirte que perdón, te dije que tu no eras el ombligo del mundo y no lo eres al menos no para el mundo pero para mi si, eres mi universo Bella, yo si me fijo en todo lo que haces, en todo lo que dices, siempre lo he hecho y perdón si te moleste por eso, perdón si mi padre obligo al tuyo para mandarte al colegio, perdón por haberte dicho tantas cosas, perdón solo perdón.- el aun estaba encima mio y no me molestaba para nada

Me quede callada y estupefacta por eso, ahora lo entendía todo, por eso nos gritábamos y al mismo tiempo nos incitábamos, tanto yo como el queríamos huir de esto, de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, yo sin pensarlo sonreí, porque esto era real, lo quería y el a mi también.

Sabes que?.- Le dije acariciando sus cabellos lentamente

Que?.- Me pregunto sin alzar su rostro

Después de todo no será tan malo ir al colegio, escuche que nuestras habitaciones estarán una enfrente de la otra, crees que nos ocasione muchos problemas escaparnos por la noche.-

El se carcajeo y me abrazo mas fuerte y yo igual le correspondí el abrazo

Puede ser que si, pero después de todo nosotros somos unos niños riquillos problemáticos no crees.-

Yo me rei y le conteste un "aja" y nos quedamos dormidos asi, el encima mio y yo abrazándolo fuertemente, después de todo creo que si le agradeceré a mi padre por haberme mandado al colegio.

Antes de sumirme en la profundidad de mi sueño escuche a Jessica afuera de la habitación de Edward

No no resulto, si, si ya ce que te dije que era idea de Edward pero si no te decía eso jamás lo harias, no, no se donde esta ni me importa, si, adiós Mike, ya pensare en algo.-

Ahora entendia todo, pero después le agradecería por haberme llevado a la mejor noche de mi vida.

FIN


End file.
